Sumo Slammers LIVE!: A Ben 10 Alien Force FanFiction
by ShockScythe
Summary: Sumo Slammers, a popular video game and TV series, is coming to Bellwood as a play! But Ben is too busy being forced to watch a romantic movie with Gwen, Kevin, and Julie that he can't watch the play with Zeke. During the movie, rogue sumo wrestlers kidnap Ben and his friends and prepare the stage for their doom in front of a crowd. There are too many witnesses to go hero. Oh boy..
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome back, everyone! I have another Alien Force fanfic for you today!**

**I hope you're enjoying them so far.**

**I only own my character and the plot of this fanfiction. Everything else belongs to their original owners.**

**Enjoy!**

**-_ShockScythe_**

* * *

Zeke sat on the floor of my messy room and stared at the TV. I was lying next to her, kicking my feet back and forth, my face in my hands, "I can't believe you've never seen Sumo Slammers before! It's like the best show ever!" She nodded, not taking her eyes off of the screen, "How many days are left of the marathon?"

"2. And they're ALL DAY LONG!"

She grinned, "Perfect." I checked my phone; three calls from Gwen, one from Kevin, and a few messages from Julie. Zeke looked over my shoulder, "Shouldn't you call them back?" I opened my mouth to say something when the show came back on. We both fell silent and stared. Suddenly, my door was thrown open and in marched Kevin, "Where have you been, Tennyson?!" he demanded, "Gwen has been freaking out!" I didn't take my eyes off of the screen, "Um…right here."

"For the past five hours?"

"Yup."

He sighed and snatched the remote from my limp grasp, "Well, sorry to interrupt your guys' date." This caught our attention. Zeke and I turned to face him, both red in the face, "This isn't a date!" Zeke stated. He raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Oh, you don't consider this a date? You guys are alone and you've been alone for over five hours." I got to my feet, "Not a date! What did you want anyways?"

"We thought about going to the movies."

"That's what this is about? Why did you make it seem like the world was ending?"

"Gwen started panicking 'cause you weren't picking up. She thought something bad happened."

Zeke suddenly stood up and took the remote from him, turning up the volume, "Ben, look!" I looked at the screen and dropped to my knees, grabbing the TV, "There's a Sumo Slammers play coming to town?!"

"Real Sumo Slammers!" Zeke exclaimed. I got to my feet and grabbed her hands. Then we started jumping up and down, squealing like little girls. Kevin cleared his throat, causing us to freeze, "You guys are holding hands, making this a date." Zeke crossed her arms over her chest, "I'll hit you."

"Ooohh, I'm TERRIFIED."

He then turned to me, "We'll leave for the movies soon. Julie's coming." Zeke tilted her head, "Which movie?"

"Some kind of romantic garbage."

I frowned, "But that stuff is boring! I'd rather sit here and watch Sumo Slammers." He raised an eyebrow, "You'd be disappointing Julie." I pouted and grabbed my jacket from off my chair, "Alright, alright. Let's go, Ze." She shook her head and checked the clock on my desk, "I'll pass. I'm gonna get the details on this Sumo Slammers play."

"Don't you dare see it without me!"

She laughed and walked out of the room, "Alright, alright." Kevin looked at me, "Ready to go?" I nodded, turning off the TV, "Yeah. Let's get going."


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm glad you could make it, Ben," Julie said with a smile as we stood outside of the movie theater, "I hope this isn't interrupting anything important."

"I'm missing a Sumo Slammers marathon…" I grumbled, stuffing my hands in my jean pockets, "Nothing important at all." Her smile fell and Gwen grabbed my ear, "Be nice." I flinched and waved her hand away, "Alright, alright." Kevin looked at them, "What movie are we watching?" Gwen and Julie looked at each other then smiled at him, "Midnight Dream!" I gagged and Kevin wiped his eyes, "Give me a second… I think a small part of my manliness just died…"

"A moment of silence for our manliness," I said solemnly, hanging my head. Kevin nodded and did the same. Julie frowned but Gwen smirked, "You guys weren't even that manly to begin with." Kevin gasped, "Gwen! I'm hurt… Your words stab me like ice." I snorted and started towards the front doors, "Alright, let's go. I want popcorn." Gwen rolled her eyes and followed with Kevin and Julie behind her.

We got our snacks then went to find seats. We sat near the middle. There were couples EVERYWHERE, making me feel kinda uncomfortable. Gwen sat on Kevin's left and Julie sat on his right while I sat next to Julie. She and Gwen talked about how this movie was supposed to be "Soooo romantic~!" and stuff like that. I felt bad for Kevin but, you know, better him than me. As the lights started dimming, 2 _large _people walked up the stairs and sat in the seats behind us. I glanced back at them, unable to make out faces under their hats. Julie smiled at me, "This is going to be so good!" I raised an eyebrow, "Uh huh… I'm sure it will be." The movie started with a rainy day in Paris. A woman stood under the cover of a closed shop's awning, looking up at the sky dramatically. I munched on some popcorn and watched. Just then, my phone vibrated in my back pocket. I pulled it out; it was Zeke. She sent me the times the play would be performed. Julie frowned and elbowed me lightly, "Ben, your screen is annoying to some people. Could you turn it off and watch the movie?"

"Yeah, Tennyson," Kevin whispered, a bored look on his face as he watched the movie, "Just suck it up until it's over." I sighed and turned my phone off completely, putting it back in my pocket. After a half hour, the seats creaked behind us. I ignored it and kept on watching. Suddenly, the Omnitrix started flashing, letting out sharp beeps. People turned in their seats to stare and went, "Shhh!" I covered the Omnitrix, "Sorry, sorry!" I whispered. Julie tilted her head, "Is something wrong?" I stood up, "Sorry, Julie. I'll be right back." She opened her mouth to say something but changed her mind, shaking her head. I walked out of the theater.

I leaned against the wall closest to the door, turning the Omnitrix's dial, "What is with you? I mean, thanks for the save and all but you can't just do that. You'll make me think something is wrong." It continued to beep, "Unidentified DNA detected."

"Unidentified? Maybe it's an alien that's not in the Omnitrix!"

"ERROR. ERROR."

"Uh oh… That's not good."

It sparked and the beeping stopped. I raised an eyebrow. "System error," it said, "System error. Unknown genetic threat detected. Initiating genetic protection." There was a green flash. I looked down at the Omnitrix and almost freaked. The Omnitrix was gone and so were my arms. I looked down at my feet and saw absolutely nothing. Was I invisible? I ran into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, staring at a reflection of absolutely nothing. I grinned and punched the air, almost skipping out of the bathroom. The door leading into the theater showing 'Midnight Dream' swung open and the 2 large people walked out, Gwen, Kevin, and Julie in their arms. My eyes widened. Who were these people and where were they taking my friends? I crept up to them, sneaking even though I was invisible. The one holding Kevin turned to the other, "We are missing two of them." They had Asian accents. The one holding Gwen and Julie nodded, "Yes. We cannot perform without them."

"The Great One says we could perform if we have most of them. Let us find one more."

The one carrying the girls sniffed the air, "Why don't we just dispose of these humans? We can do it without the show."

"I agree. Let us smash them."

"Oh, I don't think so!" I shouted, slamming down on the Omnitrix. As I began changing, I heard the Omnitrix say, "Genetic protection terminated."

"SPIDERMONKEY!"

The one holding Kevin simply handed him to the other, taking off his hat, "You challenge me? _THE _Ishiyama?" My jaw dropped, "Wait a second… Ishiyama? As in…the Sumo Slammers' hero?" He puffed out his chest, taking off his long jacket, "I am the one and only Ishiyama. And you are Benjamin Tennyson. I remember you." I walked over to him, "Remember me? From where?" He laughed, "You were much shorter last we met. You got trapped in my world." I jumped up and down, "Oh, I remember! How did you get here?"

"You have your secrets and I have mine, Ben Tennyson."

I grinned from ear to ear, "Wow, this is so cool!" I suddenly remembered Gwen, Kevin, and Julie, "Um, what are you doing with my friends?" He raised an eyebrow, "Friends? You know these people?"

"Remember my cousin?"

"Ah, yes. Then, the red head must be her. What about the other girl?"

"She goes to my school."

"And the young man?"

"He's a good friend."

He tapped his chin, "I see." Then he put a large hand on my shoulder, "Forgive me, Ben. I did not know. They looked like enemies of mine." I shrugged and turned human, "It's fine."

"Oh, but it isn't."

"Huh?"

His eyes were black and black goo oozed from the corners of his eyes, "You see, they look like my enemies because they ARE my enemies. And so are you." I tilted my head, "What do you mean?" The Omnitrix beeped frantically, "Genetic threat detected. Genetic threat detected." He smiled slowly and my legs gave out. I hit my head hard against the theater floor. The room began spinning and went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Switch P.O.V.)**

Zeke checked her phone for the fifth time. The play was about to start and the movie Ben and the others had gone to see should have ended already. With a sigh, she started down the sidewalk towards the park. People were seated on the ground wearing Sumo Slammers merchandise and wigs. There were hardly any girls there besides her. In the middle of the park was a large stage with red curtains on all sides. She sat down near the stage, sitting with her legs crossed. Again, she checked her phone. The only new thing was that her battery was a little lower. The curtains were pulled open and on the stage stood the main character Ishiyama, "For years," he announced, "I have fought against the shape shifter Kenko. We joined together once. And we shall do it again. For today, we will rid the world of our enemies." The curtains closed and the crowd cheered loudly. Zeke did the same, "Ben is gonna miss out." The curtains opened up and Kenko and Ishiyama stood, facing the crowd with their hands behind their back. Next to Kenko was a giant vat filled with a mysterious substance and next to Ishiyama was a sheet covered object, "Our enemy has caused us much pain and suffering. We will get revenge for our people and our world!" The crowd cheered, waving their arms. Ishiyama pulled the sheet off of the object, throwing it into the crowd. Zeke's jaw dropped and she got to her feet. Beneath the curtain, tied up in thick ropes, was Julie, Gwen, Kevin, and Ben.

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

"Who dares challenge us? No one! These evil people shall pay for their crimes!" Ishiyama turned to us, "Prepare to die, Benjamin and friends." Kevin sighed, "Wow. He didn't even bother to remember our names." Gwen struggled, "I could break us out."

"And risk giving away your secret?" I demanded, "I don't think so." She frowned, "Then what are we going to do?" I closed my eyes, "I'm thinking…" Ishiyama faced the crowd, "I ask but once more; who dares challenge us?"

"I do!"

There was a flash as red smoke covered a part of the stage. The smoke cleared and there stood Zeke. Ishiyama's eyes narrowed, "And who are you, mysterious one?"

"I am the Ninja. Release my friends at once or suffer the consequences."

He laughed, "You are in no place to demand their release, Ninja. For I am Ishiyama!" Kenko grabbed Julie's arm and pulled her out of the ropes. She screamed and kicked him, "L-let me go!" Zeke looked at Julie then at Kenko then at Ishiyama. She raised her hands as if in defeat, "Alright. Set her down. I give up." I struggled, "Wait, what?! Z- I mean…Ninja! What are you doing?!" Kenko looked at Ishiyama who nodded. Then, he threw Julie towards the vat. She screamed and, in the next instant, both he and Ishiyama were on their backs. Zeke stood on the very edge of the vat with Julie in her arms, the tail of her scarf wrapped around her waist. She looked down at the mysterious liquid for a moment then shouted as loud as she could, "ADDEX!"

My blood ran cold and Gwen and Kevin stiffened next to me, "Addex?" Kevin questioned. Gwen's eyes narrowed and cut the ropes with pink lasers that shot out of her eyes, "If she's right, then we can't be held back." I nodded, getting to my feet, "I can't use the Omnitrix here… Too many witnesses." Zeke jumped down next to me and set Julie down, "Hey, kid, get her out of here." I nodded, "Yes, sir." Just as she was about to turn away, I snagged her arm, "Be careful, okay?" I could tell she was smiling, "Of course." Julie and I ran off of the stage just as the mysterious substance in the vat burst up like a wave, crashing down in front of Gwen, Zeke, and Kevin. It swirled inward, creating a tall human-like form. Once the goo stopped, Addex stood before them, his appearance hidden by his cloak, "It didn't take you very long to figure it out, Ninja." She charged at him with Kevin and Gwen at her heels. I looked down at the Omnitrix. It was too risky. Julie looked back at them, "Are they going to be okay?" I nodded, "Of course. The Ninja is with them." I frowned and looked at the crowd that stared in awe, "I can't believe they think this is part of the show…" She looked at me as we ran behind a tree, "Why don't you turn into one of your aliens?"

"There are too many people around. Plus, the Ninja said I had to get you out of here. Chances are that if I leave you alone, you'll try to watch everything."

She frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, "I would not." The crowd suddenly gasped and scattered. Addex had thrown Zeke off of the stage and into the center of the crowd. We watched in shock as he, with the snap of his fingers, caused Kevin's metal armor to shatter, taking him down with it, and, with the slightest tilt of the head, caused Gwen's magic to backfire completely. She was on her hands and knees as he stood over her. I ran towards them. Zeke raised a hand, causing me to stop in my tracks, "Ze..?" I questioned. "There is more to a ninja than their fancy weapons," she said, sticking her hands out to the side, standing with her feet together. I took a step back and watched as she crossed her arms in front of her. Then, with her arms like an 'X' she brought them down as if parting an ocean. An incredibly strong gust of wind rushed at Addex and threw him off his feet and into the back curtain. The more he struggled, the more tangled up he got, "I am quite surprised," he announced, his body melting away into his shadow, "This is far from over." Then he was gone.

Kevin and Julie ran to help Gwen and I stayed with Zeke, "How'd you do that?" I asked. She shrugged, "I don't know. I just…did." I smiled, "Well, it was awesome." She turned to face me, "You kept calling me Ninja instead of my name… Why?" I tapped my chin, "Well, as far as Julie is concerned, Zeke is a really good friend of mine with no special abilities whatsoever that helps us. And, for all she knows, the Ninja is just that; the Ninja." She raised an eyebrow, "You speak but you aren't speaking in English." I face palmed, "What I'm trying to say is, she doesn't need to know you're the Ninja. It can be like a secret identity." Zeke laughed, "Wow. Like you?" I smiled, "Kinda. Except for the fact that you're an actual human when you help people." Julie, Gwen, and Kevin walked towards us, "Thanks for the save, Ninja," Gwen said with a smile, leaning on Kevin for support. Zeke nodded, "Not a problem." Kevin smirked, "Your work here is done, Ninja. Smoke bomb?" Zeke nodded again and put her hands on her hips, "Smoke bomb." Then she threw a small ball at the ground. It exploded and she disappeared.

* * *

**FINISHED! I know it seems kinda short but bare with me.**

**I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you all later!**

**-_ShockScythe_**

**(p.s. When I was writing the part where Zeke completely KICKED ADDEX'S BUTT, I was listening to Fairy Tail fight music. Classy, I know.)**


End file.
